<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wet by sunibean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111646">Wet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean'>sunibean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PowerPufftober [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby coming, F/M, Powerpufftober, Pufftober, married blues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boomer wakes up in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>WET | DAY 19 | blues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boomer/Bubbles Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PowerPufftober [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short? i know :(, but i've been busy with school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boomer shifted in discomfort of the shared bed of him and his wife, the almighty blue powerpuff girls. </p><p>He touched the spot near the bed that felt damp, was it wet? </p><p>"Bubbles?" The blonde ruff shook his wife. </p><p>"Yes, Boomie" came a tired groan. </p><p>"The bed's wet" came a yawn. </p><p>Bubbles sat up, noticing what happened. Her eyes widened and grabbed her phone.</p><p>"B-Boomie" Bubbles said tapping away on her phone. Switching on the lamp.</p><p>"Huh?" Boomer asked wondering what was going on.</p><p>"My water broke"</p><p>1 second </p><p>2 seconds</p><p>3 seconds</p><p>"Ohhh, you're water broke. Wait! Oh my gosh, you're water broke!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>